1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel vehicle lamp cleaning apparatus and more particularly to a technique for enabling the reduction in size of the apparatus, in particular, the size in a height direction thereof and the adjustment of cleaning fluid injecting direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a cover lens of an automotive headlamp, there exists one described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-63-65966.
With the cleaning apparatus described in the above document, the miniaturization of the apparatus is difficult.
Namely, since a nozzle holder, which holds a nozzle, has only a function to hold a nozzle. A construction is of a seal between a cleaning fluid supply portion for supplying cleaning fluid to the nozzle and a nozzle is such that a tube for supplying cleaning fluid is fitted on a distal end of an extended portion (cleaning fluid flowing path) in which a part of the nozzle is extended, so that a seal is effected at a connecting portion between the tube and the extended portion of the nozzle. Accordingly, it is difficult to make the apparatus smaller in size in a height direction of the nozzle.
In addition, since the nozzle holder is formed to hold the nozzle in such a manner as to enclose from an outside thereof, the outside diameter of the nozzle holder has to be increased.
Then, a problem that is to be solved by the invention is how to enable the reduction in size of a vehicle lamp cleaning apparatus, in particular, the size in a height direction thereof and the adjustment of cleaning fluid injecting direction.